Ignorance
by Saffronica612
Summary: Song-fic, “Ignorance” by Paramore. Sequel to "Musings." A very angry chicken ponders a certain blue Storm Hawk that seems to keep infuriating her…


Author's Note: I want to thank Pascy, Cowgirls Angel Rita, Helliexx, Whisper the Wolf, She Who Must Not Be Named, Untoldtitan27, LethoBion, I can't bother logging in, and Eddie for reviewing "Musings." It was a random thing, and I was surprised at how popular it was. So, here comes the sequel!

Disclaimer: I don't own the Storm Hawks. Paramore wrote "Ignorance."

00000000000000000000000000000000

Alyssa fumed alone in the rafters of a trade carrier. That stupid Storm Hawk boy! What was wrong with him? What was wrong with her?

_If I'm a bad person, you don't like me_

_Well I guess I'll make my own way_

He was supposed to be the hero, and save them, but instead, he ignored them. They were the ones who saved the day.

She had never done anything but help him. She had saved him so many times. He always just pushed her away.

_It's the circle, a mean cycle_

_I can't excite you anymore_

What had she done that was so bad? What had she ever done to him?

_Where's your gavel? Your jury?_

_What's my offense this time?_

_You're not a judge, but if you're gonna judge me,_

_Well sentence me to another life_

She was tired following him around. She took the first ship away from him. It was time to start living her life, and stop hoping to live his. He obviously didn't care about her!

_Don't wanna hear your sad songs_

_I don't wanna feel your pain_

_When you swear it's all my fault_

_'Cause you know we're not the same (No! )_

_We're not the same (No! )_

_Oh we're not the same_

It was always THEIR fault. THEY chased him onto the Cyclonian battleship. THEY creeped him out by stalking him. THEY disrupted his everyday life.

He wasn't even the same species.

Chickens were humble. Chickens were brave. Chickens were selfless. He just cared about himself, he just got himself in trouble, took their help, then acted all superior. Well, she wasn't under him! She was just as good as him!

_Yeah, the friends who stuck together_

_We wrote our names in blood_

Oh, the chickens had paid for standing up to Cyclonia. Their precious feathers were plucked. Some of them were killed.

Alyssa bet he didn't even realize that. She knew he didn't care.

_But I guess you can't accept that the change is good (Hey! )_

_It's good (Hey! )_

_It's good_

It would be good to get away from him. He was just a bad influence! All he had ever brought into their lives was violence, and destruction!

_Well you treat me just like another stranger_

_Well it's nice to meet you sir_

_I guess I'll go_

_I best be on my way out_

He didn't even recognize her, when she saved him for the up-teenth time from whatever stupid thing he had gotten himself into. She was just a stranger to him.

Well, now she was leaving.

_You treat me just like another stranger_

_Well it's nice to meet you sir_

_I guess I'll go_

_I best be on my way out_

He couldn't even take the time to ask her name?

No, because it was easier to leave her behind when she was a faceless stranger.

Well, who was leaving who behind now? Huh, Radarr? Take that!

_Ignorance is your new best friend_

_Ignorance is your new best friend_

Oh, he better wish he didn't remember her. He better wish he never saw her again. If he knew what she was going to do to him when she got her wings around his scrawny blue neck—

Ignorance was bliss.

_And this is the best thing that could've happened_

_Any longer and I wouldn't have made it_

She had seen family members killed by Cyclonia because of all they had gone through to help him. She had nearly died, many times. Before, she had ignored it, and pushed it away, but now she realized just how lucky she was. She got out just in time.

She might miss it a bit—all the adventure, the thankful smile that he sometimes flashed, the softness of his fur—but NO! This was for the best.

_It's not a war, no, it's not a rapture_

It was a war, but it wasn't her war. It was his war. He dragged her into it!

And she didn't love him. Maybe she did once, but now, all she felt towards him was anger.

_I'm just a person, but you can't take it_

If once, just once, he had treated her civilly, she would have followed him to the ends of the world. Now, she was just resentful towards him.

_The same tricks that, that once fooled me_

_They won't get you anywhere_

She wouldn't serve him anymore. She was an independent woman, and she would live her own life.

_I'm not the same kid from your memory_

_Well, now I can fend for myself_

Chickens had Sky-Fu, too, and she had learned it. She could fly. She could survive in the wild. She didn't need him.

She never needed him. It was he who needed her. He would find that out just how much when he missed her.

He better miss her. Because if not…

_Don't wanna hear your sad songs_

_I don't wanna feel your pain_

_When you swear it's all my fault_

_'Cause you know we're not the same (No! )_

_We're not the same (No! )_

_Oh we're not the same_

They were different. She was leaving him behind. She didn't care what he said anymore!

_Yeah, the friends who stuck together_

_We wrote our names in blood_

_But I guess you can't accept that the change is good (Hey! )_

_It's good (Hey! )_

_It's good_

She was done hurting herself for him. And that was a good thing.

_Well you treat me just like another stranger_

_Well it's nice to meet you sir_

_I guess I'll go_

_I best be on my way out_

She had nearly died to save him so many times, and he didn't even know her name! He treated her like scum off the streets. He never talked to her, or showed her any respect. He just ran away from her.

_You treat me just like another stranger_

_Well it's nice to meet you sir_

_I guess I'll go_

_I best be on my way out_

He wouldn't even know that she was gone, because he didn't care about her. He never cared! Well, let's see how he liked it the next time he needed help, and there wasn't a chicken there.

_Ignorance is your new best friend_

_Ignorance is your new best friend_

Oh, he was lucky that he couldn't see her now. Because if he could see her, then she could see him. And if she could see him…

Ignorance was bliss. Some things—like certain, gruesome death—was best left unimagined.

_Ignorance is your new best friend_

_Ignorance is your new best friend_

If she knew how he felt about her, it would have broken her heart. If she knew that he was finally starting to care for her, just as she left, it would have broken her heart. She didn't, so she ran away with anger in her heart and mind.

Ignorance was bliss.

_Well you treat me just like another stranger_

_Well it's nice to meet you sir_

_I guess I'll go_

_I best be on my way out_

The stupid little blue mammal—he never treasured them, or their sacrifices. Her mother-hen instincts had been played upon, and he showed her no affection.

_You treat me just like another stranger_

_Well it's nice to meet you sir_

_I guess I'll go_

_I best be on my way out_

THUD! The doors slammed shut, and the carrier took off. For better or for worse, Alyssa was leaving. For better or for worse, Alyssa was gone.

000000000000000000000000000

Thanks for reading. Oh—this was dedicated to all the Radarr/Chicken fans, because they're just that cool.

Please review!


End file.
